


The Winner Takes It All

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding, Post 3a, Pre-Slash, Trivial Pursuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack plays a round of trivial pursuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/post/62720854684/prompt-pack-game-night-everybody-pairs-up-for-a-game) if you're interested. Written for the prompt: PACK GAME NIGHT. EVERYBODY PAIRS UP FOR A GAME (LIKE TRIVIAL PURSUIT OR SOMETHING), BUT DEREK DOESN'T HAVE A PARTNER. SO... STILES JOINS HIS TEAM, AND THEY DOMINATE THE GAME. MAYBE WITH A CUTE MOMENT WHEN THEY WIN?"
> 
> Also, arachibutyrophobia is a real thing. And I think it's one of the weirder phobias, right along side papaphobia (fear of the pope...) 
> 
> And don't ask why I stole the title from an Abba song, please. (Answer: I don't know.)

”Can’t we play in pairs?” Scott asks and gives them his best puppy eyes (which are very good). For an alpha he’s quite un-alpha-like in situations like this; when there’s no real danger and they just have to decide something that doesn’t end in someone potentially losing a limb and/or dying.

“I’m with Lydia!” Stiles raises his hand in the air, as if they’re still in school.

“The hell you are!” Isaac counters and raises his hand too, but more to point at Stiles, “if you and Lydia pair up the rest of us will be chanceless.”

“That was kinda my point, Einstein,” Stiles tells him and throws a popcorn at him.

“ _I’m_  with Lydia,” Allison decides and Stiles and Isaac both glares at her for snatching the smartest of the group.

“I’m not gonna be with Stiles!” Scott says, “he’s mean whenever I answer wrong. If he even lets me answer.”

Stiles sticks out his tongue at his best friend, because that’s how mature he is. Isaac looks between Scott and Stiles, as if he can’t decide which one of them he’s going to choose to be with – the one who won’t know any answers or the one who’s going to hit him if he answers wrong. Stiles can admit that he might be a bit competitive – he got it from his mother, according to his dad, but Stiles has played Monopoly with the Sheriff and he’s not so sure John’s telling him the truth. Even if Stiles enjoys winning he doesn’t mind losing… Oh, who is he kidding? Stiles  _hates_  to lose and if someone keeps him from winning that person is going down, even if (especially if) that person is on his team.

“Isaac, you’re with me!” Scott decides and Isaac looks neither pleased nor unhappy – he probably hadn’t made up his mind yet.

“Does that mean I’ll be on my own?” Stiles asks and that is so unfair, if anyone should play on their own it should be Lydia. Or the one playing with Scott, because Scott never gets anything right anyway.

“I can be with you,” someone behind Stiles says and Stiles’ head whips around so fast he might have gotten whiplash.

“Dude! When did you get back?” Stiles asks as he eyes Derek who stands behind the couch.

“A while ago,” Derek says because he can’t really just give a straight answer now, can he?

Derek sits down beside Stiles on the couch and Stiles tries to ignore the feel of Derek’s thigh against his own. They sit closer together than they normally would have as the couch is really just built for three persons, not three well-built werewolves and a Stiles. Stiles doesn’t even care that he’s basically in Scott’s lap, because it’s  _Scott_ , but being so close to Derek is… Stiles doesn’t know what it is, but it makes him nervous.

They set up the Trivial Pursuit someone has brought (Stiles doubts it actually belongs in Derek and Isaac’s apartment) and then the game begins. Derek is clever, Stiles doesn’t know why he’s surprised, because he knows Derek’s more than just muscles (very firm and nice muscles, especially when they’re pressed up against you) and a pretty face.

“Okay,” Isaac says as he picks the card, looking between the two other teams. If Stiles and Derek give the right answer to the question they’ll win over Lydia and Allison.

Lydia’s back is straight and she picks at her nails, a façade to seem uninterested, Stiles is certain. Allison is eyeing both Derek and Stiles with her fighting face, had she brought any of her knives Stiles is sure she would have sharpen them just to try to intimidate them (Stiles is sure it would have worked quite well to intimidate him, but he’s not so sure about Derek). Derek wears the worst frown Stiles has yet seen on his face, glaring at Allison and Lydia respectively. Stiles chews on his thumb and his knee is bopping quickly up and down. Derek growls and put on of his hands on Stiles’ knee (more like his thigh, really) and the motion stops abruptly.

“What do you fear will stick to the roof of your mouth if you have arach- wait… uh- arachibutyrophobia?” Isaac articulates the last word slowly with a questioning look at Scott who reads over his shoulder and makes a face.

“Haha, suckers!” Stiles cries as he stands up to point at Lydia and Allison, “you loose!”

“Stiles, you have to answer the question right first,” Derek deadpans and Stiles frowns at him.

“Isn’t… Don’t you guys know the answer?” Stiles asks and Stiles understands that  _Scott_ doesn’t know the answer because Scott doesn’t even know who the bad guy in Star Wars is, but the rest? They look at him with blank expression (Derek), questioning eyebrows (Allison, Scott and Isaac) or doubtful arrogance (Lydia). Huh.

“It’s peanut butter,” Stiles says and they all turn to Isaac, whose eyebrows disappear under his curls.

“It’s correct,” he says, “how the hell did he-?”

Stiles, though, is too focused on celebrating the victory over one Lydia Martin to listen to Isaac’s bewilderment. He dances and makes faces at her and Allison both. Lydia looks pissed, but Allison grins. Stiles turns to say something to Derek, congratulate him on being on the best team or something, and his smile freezes on his face when he sees Derek smiling.

Stiles has seen Derek smirk before, he has seen Derek give a police officer a flirty grin, but he has never before seen Derek smile like this before. Stiles might have to bottle it up and keep it because he thinks that smile might be able to give energy to the whole city for years to come. Derek looks up at him – and Stiles is quite sure his heart stops beating just for a moment when that smile is directed at him. He sits down, not because his knees feel like jelly, but because it’s the right thing to do.

“Well played,” Derek says and bumps his shoulder against Stiles’.

“You too,” Stiles says and bumps his own shoulder against Derek’s. If Stiles sits closer to Derek than necessary for the rest of the night when they watch some movie, no one seems to care.

Derek doesn’t seem to mind at all, if the arm around Stiles’ shoulders that tugs him closer is any indication.


End file.
